


Furocity

by Laylah



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-14
Updated: 2011-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-15 16:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for fic_promptly: first kiss, Terezi/Nepeta, roleplay</p>
            </blockquote>





	Furocity

"4ND 1F TH3 K1TTY DO3SN'T COOP3R4T3," Terezi says, looming over Nepeta and grinning, baring her fangs, "TH3N TH3 DR4GON W1LL JUST H4V3 TO 34T H3R 1NST34D!"

Nepeta mewls, squirming, and Terezi pins her down with both hands on her shoulders. They both know how little chance there is of Nepeta _really_ refusing to cooperate. "The dragon's furocity is terrifying!" she says. "The kitty thinks fast."

Terezi can hear the way she squirms, can smell Nepeta's warmth and her minty-green blood as she reaches closer. Closer? Terezi raises an eyebrow, curious about how this is going to play out—she can taste Nepeta's breath now, hot against her mouth—and Nepeta licks her, quick and teasing.

"HMMM," Terezi says. She tilts her head to one side, pretending to consider this development. It takes the game in a different direction than she was expecting, but she's not about to let Nepeta get the better of her that easily. She can smell how pleased with herself Nepeta is right now. And that won't do. "NOT 3NOUGH," Terezi declares.

"But—" Nepeta starts, and Terezi doesn't let her finish. She leans down, every bit the ferocious, victorious dragon, and seals her mouth to Nepeta's for real.

She's delicious.


End file.
